


who would've thought flying was so fun?

by NyxiePie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad has wings but skeppy just has an elytra on, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Wingfic, legit just fluff, skeppy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiePie/pseuds/NyxiePie
Summary: Skeppy tries out an elytra, and Bad flies for the first time in what seems like forever.
Relationships: Can be seen as platonic or romantic - Relationship, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	who would've thought flying was so fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just fluff lmaooo. I wanted to write the two. This is half inspired by "with you right here, i'm a rocketeer" by SpiralSpectre, which u should def read cause its really good!!

Skeppy puts on the elytra, wings with weird texture now on his back, sitting there like it was normal. There are holes in his shirt so that they work, because otherwise they could get caught on his shirt, or something. He didn’t actually read the instructions. The only real reason he’s here is because Bad has wings and was really excited to have a place to fly with them, and what kind of friend was Skeppy if he didn’t at least try to join in on the fun? Not a very good one, he thinks.

His are blue, the same blue a majority of his things are. He’s been told they’re typically only used for gliding, however more skilled players are able to glide and propel themselves in the air with them. Despite his almost only reasoning being Bad, he really is excited about it. The idea of being able to watch from above, like Finn can with his shapeshifting or Mega with his equally demonic blood. He does remember there’s a warning on them though-- don’t fly too high and don’t be too cocky. He doesn’t know many details to those rules, but he does remember Techno telling him them, and when being asked to elaborate, Techno only mentions some sort of legend-- Icarus or something like that?

Doesn’t matter. Not like Techno has wings anyways. Otherwise, his “when pigs fly!” jokes wouldn’t land. And man, are those jokes funny.

The place they’re at is spacious but again, why wouldn’t it be? They’re on a platform, high above in the sky. It’s perfect to jump down from, spread the elytra wings, and fly. No boundaries holding you down, no anchor to the ground below. Perfect for someone who doesn’t want to be held down. Perfect for him. He takes his gaze off the open area and it lands on Bad.

Bad’s wings are spread out behind him. Usually, he hides them because they’re an inconvenience to have out constantly. They make doors a hell of a lot harder to go through. His, unlike Skeppy’s man made ones, are a silky pitch black, feathers so soft you could run a hand down them and they’d feel like velvet. Unlike how humans typically portray demon’s wings, the remaining demons mostly have wings like birds’, not bats’. The only demons that have bat wings are the ones in the forests and the basalt deltas. Then again, that’s half of the biomes in the Nether. So maybe Skeppy’s just stupid.

But Bad looks so excited to be here. Even more excited than Skeppy. His bright eyes are as wide as saucers, and his tail is wagging behind him. Even if someone doesn’t know him personally, the usual person can tell he’s looking forward to this. Just the pure energy radiating off his Soul Bonded makes him grin even wider. This is going to be fun.

“Bad!” Skeppy calls, running a hand down the elytra wings hanging from his back one last time. “You ready?”

He perks up and is quick to skip over to Skeppy, body as relaxed as one could be a couple hundred feet in the air. “Of course!” Bad’s eyes shine with emotion and Skeppy giggles. Bad really acts like an excitable puppy sometimes.

“Mhm,” Closer now, Skeppy can hear the rumbling purr in Bad’s chest. He spreads his arms out wide, nodding in satisfaction as the wings spread out with them. To be perfectly honest, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure how they worked, just that they’re magic and make him able to glide. And for him, that’s all that matters right now.

They make their way to the guy positioned at a different side of the platform so they can have their names written down in a log before jumping and gliding (or, in Bad’s case, flying) down. The guy clearly seems a little scared of the Nether demon and diamond golem in front of him, and Skeppy can’t blame him because that is a little scary, isn’t it? Two inhuman creatures approaching with the intent to fly.

They tell the guy their names, he writes them down, and gives them a shaky thumbs up to go ahead whenever they’re ready. Bad watches him slither away with curious eyes. He glances down to Skeppy. “What was that about? I hope I didn’t scare him too badly…”

Skeppy shakes his head. “You’re just too much of a badass for him, dude.” Bad squawks and retorts with a “Language,” but you can hear the smile in his voice.

He gazes ahead again, to the bright blue sky and the field beneath. Many ideas fly into his head, and perhaps the worst one is the thought of one of them crashing into the grass, but he is unable to humor them because he feels a clawed hand rest on his shoulder. “You sure you wanna fly?” Bad asks, worry apparent. “You know you can always just sit this out or something--”

Skeppy scoffs, and gives Bad a smile that says ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

“I’m ready when you are."

Bad nods after less than a second of silence. “5, 4, 3, 2…”

Skeppy braces himself to jump and spread his arms once Bad reaches 1. Or 0. Whichever number. He’s worried, of course he is, but Bad has experience flying, and respawning is a thing so either way, they’ll both be fine. The elytras are sturdy anyways, the chances of crashing unless he deliberately does so are basically zero.

“1!” He gets a running start, arms wide and eyes even wider as he cuts through the air and his elytra’s wings unfurl. Suddenly it isn’t him and Bad, just him and his elytra and the whipping wind that makes it hard to hear anything else. Him and the clouds above him. All that he can see but not hear. The elytra flies beautifly, and Skeppy mentally berates himself for never trying this out earlier. Not that he’d be able to hear himself should he have said it outloud. Not when it’s just him and the skies above and below.

He glides down, loop-de-loops and backflips in the air becoming an easy, fluid motion. No wonder Bad was so pumped. He’d be too, if he wasn’t able to fly for so long since humans didn’t like demonic features, even if winged hybrids could happen without any nether blood. Man, humans are assholes. But, he has to admit, these elytras ARE pretty cool…

It feels like less than a second in the air, even if he knows he was up there from anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes. Then, he’s back on the fresh grass and his knees have dirt on them because of his weird landing position. He gets up, standing and dusting himself off before glancing back up at the skies to watch Bad flutter around with childlike glee. The grin on his face doesn’t come close to the beam of sunshine Bad’s is.

It takes two more minutes of Bad excitedly flapping his wings and doing backflips before he finally drifts down and lands on his feet, a contrast to Skeppy’s messy landing. Bad’s hands are still waving wildly even as he’s back to the ground. The excitement hasn’t left. Skeppy laughs, and wraps an arm around him. “That was incredible!”

Bad purrs in agreement and Skeppy’s smile is somehow bigger than before. “That was so fun! We’ve gotta do it again, Geppy. Maybe next time we could go skydiving or something-!”

Skeppy’s only half paying attention now, tiredness finally catching up to him through the adrenaline, so he leans his head on Bad’s shoulder and lets himself doze off, aware that Bad would always be there to protect him, even if he did fall asleep.

He thinks today was successful.


End file.
